Sam's Sweet Dream
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: OMG FIRST NON-POKEMON FIC! MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! SAM/CHRIS! EEEP SONGFIC, SWEET DREAMS BY BEYONCE! LOVE THIS SONG! IM SOO PROUD OF MYSELF! R&R PLZ MAKE ME HAPPIER! sorry if it seems rushed, i just wrote it @ 1am. xDD lol no summary though sorry!


**Disclaimer: i don't own monster buster club or the song**

**Claimer: i DO own the Selcherzech!!! i made him up fairly!!!**

**SHOW: Monster Buster Club PAIRING: Sam/Chris SONG: Sweet Dreams (3)  
ARTIST: Beyonce**

**AGES:  
Chris: 16 Sam: 15**

**summary: uhh dont have one. just lettin it flow as im writing! lol i think tht makes a story more exciting, not knowing wuts nxt when ur writing it =]**

**Sam's POV**

**Let's Roll!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

I was rushing through my shower to get to bed.

I wanted to see him in my sleep, see him in my dreams when I close my eyes.

I swear, I'm outta my mind, falling in love with my best friend, my classmate, my MBC member, Chris Davison. I can't help it though. You should see him, purple/blue hair, sparkling blue eyes. He wasn't just cute he was absolutely gorgeous! When I see him, I feel like I'm lost in some fairytale.

Chris... he guides me. I look up to him. We've been best friends since kindgergarden, when I, Sam Wood, was five, and he was six. When I'm with him, I hope it rains.

He's my perfect lullaby.

I'm in my pajamas now, getting into my bed. I crawl under my yellow comforter and turn my lamp off. I feel myself drifting into sleep.

What kind of dream will tonight be?

_(Turn the lights on)  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

I've learned that with Chris on my mind when I go to sleep can lead to two things: a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up.

I swear, somebody has to pinch me when I'm sleeping, because I feel like its real, but then I remember when I wake up that him loving me is too good to be true (no matter WHAT Cathy has told me.)

I'm floating on air when he's there, anywhere, dreamworld or real world. 'Cause one way or another, he's my sweet dream or my beautiful nightmare.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my.  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

My thoughts are all him, him only him. He's like that sugar rush you get after having a lotta candy and caffiene, but its whenever I see him.

Sometimes, in my dreams, they're so lifelike I think that Chris is there next to me, holding me tight, keeping me warm, telling me he'll stay right by my side.

And as I said, he's a perfect lullaby. Which kind...?

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side  
Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true (Turn the lights on)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my.  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

When I met him, his name became like a tattoo in my heart, never to be removed. It'll stay there forever. Not even death can take us apart.

No, we're not dating, but we're best friends, like brother and sister.

A sweet dream or beautiful nightmare?

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain.  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

My dream that night was probably a best.

Me and Chris were out at Tony's Pizzaria and Ice Cream Parlor, just hanging out and laughing. I felt him tap my foot under the table, even though Cathy and Danny were there, too, and they might've seen. I was sitting across from him, next to Cathy, and Danny was across from Cathy, next to Chris.

He asked me if I wanted to split, 'cause Danny and Cathy started actin' all lovey-dovey and makin' me wanna puke. I nodded and we left when they were staring at each other, not noticing us scooting outta the booth.

When we were outside, Chris took my hand and led me down the street to the park downtown. It was raining as he turned around, still holding my hand. He gave me one of his cute boyish grins.

It started out to be a sweet dream, then turned into a beautiful nightmare, because a weird alien, a Selcherzech, which is a big green alien that's gross, slimey and has a noxious gas that can kill, showed up!

Chris pushed me behind him, as he yelled, "MBC POWER UP!" he transformed into his blue MBC suit. He got a blaster, shot it once, then used the Vacuvator to suck it in. I caught the green glass tube that the monster was in. Chris powered down into his other clothes. His purple/blue hair was sticking against his forehead.

He reached over and pulled my two pigtails out, letting my rod straight shoulder length brown hair fall down. I didn't care, because, well, one: it was a dream, and two: I was staring into Chris's eyes, losing myself in a puzzle.

He put his hands on my face, brought me closer, whispered, "I love you," then kissed me!

Then, I woke up.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my.  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

A text message woke me up. I forgot to turn my phone on silent. I opened slid it open. It didn't have a full keyboard, but was just a slide small one. I was still half asleep, so the bright light pretty much blinded me.

It read, "hey sam cnt sleep how bout u? -chris."

I smiled and wrote back, "jrk. wuz sleeping. not no more. wut time is it? -sam."

"1am. srry 4 wakin u up. =( -chris."

"no problemo. i wuz just hvin an awesome dream. =] -sam."

"wut wuz it bout? -chris."

"a sweet dream and a beautiful nightmare. -sam."

"no more music 4 u. =) -chris."

"im tellin the truth. u were thre. -sam."

"did i save the day? -chris."

"kinda. not really. ahem. yes. -sam."

"wut happened? how? -chris."

I texted him the dream in two different text messages, 'cause 160 characters just isn't enough for a text! Anyway, I didn't mention the kiss and the "I love you."

He texted back, "thts all? -chris."

"u sound like u wnt more. -sam."

"well accordin 2 cathy, ur dreams usually end in me kissing u. ;) -chris."

I felt myself blushing, wide awake now.

"im gonna kill her 4 tht 1. -sam."

"4 tellin me bout ur not-so-secret crush? mwahahahaha -chris."

"shuddup. ya, so? i like u. all better now? -sam."

"ya. i love u, sam."

I stared at the text message and smiled wide.

Instead of texting, I called. He answered, "Yeah?"

"What did you just say?" I asked, still smiling ear-to-ear.

"I said I love you."

"Well, I love you, too, Chris."

"So, am I sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?"

"Either or. Depends, I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"The dream."

"So, if I died in a dream, it would be...?"

"Neither. That's just a nightmare."

"Okay, okay, what if, I died but came back?"

"I don't know, probably a beautiful nightmare."

"Hmm. Cool."

Then, I heard Chris's mom, **"Christopher Adams Davison go to bed right this minute!"**

"Sorry mom!" he said, then into the phone, "I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"OK, bye."

"B- I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up. I put my phone on my nightstand and curled under my blanket.

Before I shut my eyes, I pinched myself. It hurt, so this, what just happened, wasn't a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.

It was the real thing.

FINALLY!

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N lol yayayayayayayayay my first non-Pokemon fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the first of many MBC Sam/Chris!!! =] don't get me wrong, I love Danny/Cathy, but Cathy gets annoying after a while. like Dawn. MWAHAHAHA -shoots Dawn- well, R&R all u Sam/Chris lovers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
